Desilusão
by nanetys
Summary: Nunca poderíamos ter evitado que a ilusão nos alcançasse... E acabasse.
1. Iludir

**N/A** Essa idéia surgiu absolutamente do nada. Eu só peço que vocês não parem de ler a fic no começo, porque pode ser que ela pareça se tratar de um casal, mas depois vocês percebem que é outro. Só XP

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, nem os personagens usados e mencionados nessa fic. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. Os trechos de música usados são da música "Disenchanted" e pertencem à banda My Chemical Romance.**_**

* * *

**_

You're just a sad song 

_(Você é só uma canção triste)_

_**With nothing to say**_

_(Sem nada a dizer)_

_**About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay**_

_(Sobre a espera sem fim por uma vaga no hospital)_

_**And if you think that I'm wrong**_

_(E se você acha que eu estou errado)_

_**This never meant nothing to you**_

_(Isso nunca significou nada para você)_

Eu gostaria de acreditar que nunca aconteceu. Que você nunca foi embora, nunca traiu a todos, que você nunca me abandonou. Mas eu não sou mais uma garotinha que fica se enganando. As coisas já aconteceram. Se era para ser assim eu não sei dizer. Mas o fato é que é assim. Partiu meu coração, mas não há nada que possa ser feito. Sei que, provavelmente, você não liga se eu estou ou não estou sofrendo. Para você, tudo sempre foi uma questão de obter cada vez mais poder. Poder era tudo o que te interessava, era a única coisa que te importava. E eu... Eu apenas sofria calada.

Na verdade, eu sempre notei que você era diferente. Desde que fomos colocados na mesma equipe, eu te olhei e percebi que você não seria apenas "mais um". Alguma coisa realmente grande te aguardava no futuro, você iria deixar sua marca em todos os lugares em que fosse. A única coisa que eu não pude ser capaz de notar – a mais importante – é que você também deixaria sua marca em mim, e seria uma marca eterna.

Eu sofri bastante. Perdi pessoas queridas, pessoas que eu amava muito e que eram muito importantes para mim. Mas a pior de todas as perdas, a perda que mais me fez sofrer, foi a sua. Eu tento me convencer, a cada instante que passa, de que você não merece meu amor, de que você não merece nada do que eu sinto por você. Tento acreditar que você é apenas um traidor sujo, cruel e egoísta. E eu sei que você é tudo isso. Mas isso me leva a cair nas mesmas armadilhas e só faz aumentar minha dor. Por que eu tive que amá-lo? Por que justo você? Eu poderia amar qualquer um, mas amo você e nem ao menos sou capaz de descobrir a razão.

Às vezes, eu sinto muita saudade de quando éramos jovens. Às vezes não, sempre. Sempre sinto saudades de quando não passávamos de crianças bobas, inocentes e alegres, mas sempre muito unidos. E você... Você apenas destruiu tudo isso. Fragmentou nossa equipe.

Depois, você volta e obriga outras pessoas a passarem pelas mesmas coisa que nós passamos. Com que direito convenceu Sasuke a deixar Konoha em busca de poder? Com que direito o separou de seus amigos? Com que direito faz a Sakura sofrer tudo o que eu sofri? Por que obriga a outras pessoas a terem o destino que nós tivemos? Não vê o quanto é injusto? Você os fez perder tantas coisas boas que poderiam ter acontecido. Coisas boas que eles poderiam ter vivido. Coisas que nós poderíamos ter vivido se você não tivesse feito o que fez.

Você não é cruel apenas por ter traído todos que confiaram em você, por ter roubado vidas, por ter destruído vidas. Você é cruel porque me fez te amar.

E depois partiu.

Eu gostaria que você tivesse consciência, só para que ficasse perturbado quando ela pesasse pelo que fez por mim. Porque tudo o que eu sofro é culpa sua, Orochimaru.

**

* * *

N/A **Deu pra perceber qual é o casal, né? XD 

Eu gostei de escrever essa fic, mas não sei se ela vai ser bem aceita. Enfim, se ela tiver boa aceitação, vira uma twoshot n.n senão, fica assim mesmo Oo Na verdade, eu achei que a fic ta boa, e olha que é raro eu gostar de alguma coisa que eu escrevo (deve ser porque eu usei a música mais perfeita do mundo #.#) Aliás, se vocês puderem, leiam a tradução dessa música e vão entender porque eu usei justo ela...

Bom, é isso. Espero receber **reviews** Oo porque eu não sei se esse casal vai ser bem aceito x.x

Kissus e ja ne o/


	2. Desiludir

**N/A **Voltei o/ Como o primeiro capítulo foi bem aceito, eu vou postar a segunda e última parte.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, nem os personagens usados e mencionados nessa fic. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. Os trechos de música usados são da música "Disenchanted" e pertencem à banda My Chemical Romance.**_**

* * *

**_

If i'm so wrong 

_(Se eu estou tão errado)_

_**How can you listen all night long**_

_(Como você pode escutar a noite toda?)_

_**Now will it matter**_

_(E agora terá importância)_

_**After I'm gone?**_

_(Depois que eu partir?)_

_**Because you never learn a goddamed thing**_

_(Porque você nunca aprende porcaria alguma)_

O passado sempre me perseguia, onde quer que eu fosse. Mas, com o tempo, eu aprendi a simplesmente ignorar isso, e continuar vivendo minha vida. Mas algumas coisas são difíceis de se ignorar. E você é uma dessas coisas. Se existia alguém que seria capaz de me convencer a ficar, esse alguém seria você. Com isso, você deve estar se perguntando por que então eu não fiquei. E a resposta é: porque era necessário partir.

Eu não era a pessoa que você via. Você estava me idealizando, me vendo como gostaria que eu fosse. Mas não era assim que eu queria que as coisas acontecessem. Se era para você me amar, então que você amasse meu verdadeiro eu, não uma ilusão. Claro, existem muitas outras razões para eu ter me tornado o que sou hoje. Mas foi por isso que nunca tentei voltar atrás e me arrepender.

Eu sempre soube que isso iria nos separar. Que quando você realmente me conhecesse, iria me odiar. Mas eu prefiro assim. Se eu a tivesse em meus braços, se você fosse minha, eu criaria uma falsa imagem sua. Uma imagem sem defeitos, apenas para não correr o risco de deixar de te amar. Porém, distantes um do outro, separados e tendo apenas o seu ódio, eu vejo quem você realmente é, com todas as suas qualidades e defeitos. Enquanto eu não estiver te chamando de "minha", irei amá-la com todas as suas distorções, falhas e erros. E, sem te odiar, posso ver todas as suas qualidades, belezas e singularidades. Assim, na exata posição em que estou, amo quem você realmente é, como um crítico que admira uma obra abstrata, cujos defeitos montam sua beleza. Assim como você.

Também nunca deixei de seguir meus objetivos. A partir do momento em que determinei quais seriam minhas metas, fui atrás delas fielmente, mas sempre com a esperança de que você me notasse, mesmo que de uma forma negativa. Não me importa como você me olha, não me importa como você me vê. Me contento em saber que você está me olhando, me vendo. Além disso, não quero o olhar de uma menininha apaixonada. Se fizesse isso, deixaria de ser quem você é, perderia sua individualidade. E eu perderia aquilo que mais amo em você.

Sei o quanto errei. O quanto magoei as pessoas, o quanto decepcionei aqueles que se importavam comigo. Mas as coisas não poderia ter sido de outro jeito. O que tinha que acontecer aconteceu. Se destino ou resultado de nossos atos não é relevante. Saber o motivo de algo não o muda, não o torna menos real. Não se pode voltar ao passado para mudar as coisas. E, mesmo que pudesse, não o faria. Porque se eu fizesse isso, as coisas pelas quais passei – aquelas que me moldaram – jamais teriam acontecido, e eu não seria quem sou. Mudaria completamente meus ideais e sentimentos.

E então eu perderia o que eu tenho de mais importância. O meu amor por você, Tsunade.

* * *

**N/A** Aí está a continuação n.n e eu recebi mais reviews do que esperava /o/ isso me deixou tão emocinada ç.ç

Muito obrigada a todos que leram/favoritaram/deixaram review. Não podem imaginar o bem que me fizeram. E, com esse capítulo, eu encerro essa twoshot.

E agora, às reviews...

Etecetera - Aqui está a continuação. E obrigada pelos elogios n.n

Kadzinha - Pedido atendido! Eu também adoro esse casal x)

Svit-kona - você chorou? Oõ bom, obrigada por todos os elogios n.n (eu a-m-o essa música)

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 - você acertou, esse capitulo é uma POV dele n.n (apesar de isso ter ficado meio óbvio o.o)

Paty-kun - bom, o casal é OrochimaruxTsunade n.n' bom, obrigada pelos elogios, de qualquer maneira.

Carol aka-neko - é, eu sei que estava lá, mas tem muita gente que não lê aquilo XD e obrigada pelos elogios n.n

Hiei-and-shino - sim, sim, sim, escreva uma fic desse casal /o/ eu só postei essa para encorajar outros autores e mostrar que pelo menos uma leitora eles terão o9 E que bom que você gostou dessa fic n.n

Ana Haku-chan - sim, esse capítulo foi um POV dele n.n muitas pessoas adivinharam isso. Então, você é uma fã dele? Espero ter deixado ele fiel ao personagem, então n.n

.bruh-chan xP - é, eu também já enjoei de SasuSaku Oo Cara, tem muitas fics deles aqui u.u Então, resolvi fazer uma diferente. Que bom que você gostou do casal e da fic n.n

Kagura-Lari - aqui está a continuação XP

Srta Abracadabra - aqui está a continuação n.n E que bom que você gostou. Sério, ficou tão bom assim? Oo

Helena Hiwatari - Obrigada pelos elogios n.n Deu trabalho fazer ficar tudo certinho, mas acho que ficou bom (poderia ter ficado pior o.o)

Então, pessoas, é isso /o/ deixem mais reviews, eu vou responder a todas deixadas nessa segunda parte pessoalmente x) Então, até mais e um Feliz Ano Novo para todos!


End file.
